creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Poltergeist15
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Blue page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mystreve (talk) 19:37, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Spam Pages A page you have recently created has been deleted because it was considered spam. In addition to having the page deleted, you have been awarded a ban from editing with an expiry time of 3 days. In the future, contribute quality content. If you really must post a Horrible Troll Pasta, add it to Trollpasta Wiki and not here. Mystreve (talk) 20:20, May 15, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:56, December 12, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:08, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Advertising Please refrain from advertising your Wiki on other users' talk pages. It could been as annoying and possibly trolling (not to mention possible spam) by other users. Continuation of said advertising will result in a block. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 20:51, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 20:58, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat Chat was shut down due to excessive drama and continuous rule-breaking. If you are looking for specific users, most have migrated to the Trollpasta and Spinpasta chats. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:10, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Blocked You are now blocked for three days for advertising your wiki excessively even though you've been warned about it before now. Also, your attempt to convince users that you're automatically sending them messages is deceitful. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:10, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 17:16, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 17:56, January 28, 2015 (UTC)